One Last Bowl
by shadowmonger
Summary: Me and my bud had some random thoughts at 4 in the am this is the fruits of our labors :D behold highlander meets that seventies show. One-Shot


Written by: Sartoris with input from Shadowmonger

The night is bone-shivering cold as Duncan Mcleod walks the streets of point place, Wisconsin. a cough escapes his frozen lungs as he reaches for his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in some time creeping up on him. it was the call of another immortal, not a physical yell, but a psychic communion between one another. as the call beckons to Duncan, he quickens his step, hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to slay his next enemy. he rounds the corner of a nearby photo-hut and finds two lean, slender men laughing and smoking a strange herb while locking up the shop. "You their, in the denim vest, what is your name?" shouts Duncan as he draws his blade."my name man? damn...hey, hide, i forgot my own name!" laughing, the denim clad stranger starts towards Duncan in what seems to be a drunken stagger. "STOP! or i shall take your head from your shoulders. what is your name?" the one called hide steps forward to explain."hey man, bring it down a bit. this is Leo, and I'm Hide. we were just heading to the HUB to get a hot dog and some fries. move man, were hungry hahaha..." his coat furling in the breeze, Duncan resigns to sheath his blade and follow these strange men to their destination. as Hide and Leo enter the HUB, Duncan stands outside, unwavering in the feeling that the one called Leo is the immortal he is supposed to eliminate.

as the night continues on, hide and Leo are joined by five other very strange characters. "hey, Eric, you and Donna do it yet?" shouts hide as the rest of the gang enters. in his usual smart ass style, Eric replies with "oh haha, how bout you and big Rhonda? heard about a certain drunken escapade that went horribly right last night, yeah!" as the whole group joins in for a laugh and a root beer, the ring of the bell above the door ceases all festivities. a stranger none of them but hide and Leo had seen enters the HUB and sits in the back corner. "who is that guy?" asks Jackie, with a sly, sexually mischievous smile crossing her lips. "No one you'd want to screw Jackie, that guy tried to mug me and Leo when we were closing up the photo-hut. he kept asking Leo what his name was." said hide. "i think i want some candy, ooh, or maybe some chocolate..." says fez as he leaves the table heading towards the cashier. "hey man, how about we carry this party to foreman's basement, that guys giving me the creeps" said Kelsy. the gang gets up and leaves while fez is getting chocolate, oblivious to the fact that his friends just left him.

as the gang leaves, forgetting their foreign friend, Duncan stays behind for another hour, sipping a cup of coffee he ordered from the cashier. thinking to himself, he realizes that this is no coincidence. that lowly stoner WAS the immortal that was calling to him. quizzically, he tries to recall if the bumbling hippy was carrying a sword or not. his memory is a bit fogged, due to the conditions on which he came upon them. The herb! that's what was doing this to him, although he didn't smoke it himself, the second hand smoke must have gotten him, well, high. Duncan reaches back into the recesses of his exponentially vast memory and recalls a time in his childhood when he and his boyhood friend snuck into the clan wizards tent and filched some of the "magic herb." the stuff the wizard had was strong, but whatever those two stoners were smoking was much stronger. Duncan comes to his senses and realizes its almost closing time. as the cashier closes up shop, Duncan apologizes for his lateness and begins his trek towards the Call. it brings him to a neighborhood on the edge of town and he stops in front of a house. the mailbox reads "Foreman" and he heads toward the basement door.

"what if...Jeanie where to trap Samantha in a time warp and send her back in time, before her life even began!" says hide. "hide, that's the dumbest shit Ive ever heard of. this argument has gone on way too long. i think its time to start another conversation, what say you Donna?" asks Eric. "yeah, this argument has been going on for a long time guys, a long time...what are we gonna do now?" asks Donna. "hey man, i know, lets blow down man!" says Leo, jokingly as he whips out his fat sack of herb. as Leo rolls up his fatty, Eric lights an incense and the gang starts their night of debauchery. "you sons of beaches! you left me!" shouts fez as he storms through the basement door."fez, shut up, were smoking. now, do you wanna get in on this or not?" whispers hide."yes..." said fez, with a sly smile on his face. as soon as the circle became whole, a dark and cold wind blew through the basement. "did anyone else feel that?" asked Kelso. "yeah, man, it was all cold and stuff man" said Leo. the door busts wide open, and all that is seen by the gang is the shining of 600 b.c. steel held by a trench coat wearing man shadowed by the flashing of supernatural lightning. "you, the one named Leo, prepare to meet your death!" as Duncan strode towards the gang, aiming his sword at Leo's head, Leo let out a terrifying yell. "everyone leave man, this guys on a mission. go to my house dudes, ill try to take care of him man." shouted Leo. "what the hell is going on down their!" yelled red, from upstairs. as the gang stumbles up the stairs to get away from the sword wielding madman, red lowers his shotgun at Duncan and fires. BOOM, BOOM! went the gun as the shots rang through the basement. "get the hell outta my house you dumbass!" shouted a very purple faced red. Duncan grabbed Leo and threw him through the open door leading outside. Leo gets up and proceeds to run up the outside stairs and down the street towards his house. he arrives to find his group of teenage friends waiting outside his garage."hey guys,lets get inside" sighs Leo. he lets the garage door up and the gang slides under."dude, Leo, you have an El Camino?" hide exclaims. "hey! i do have a Camino...but i think you guys need it more than i do right now. here hide, its yours now, take care of it man." said Leo as he hands the keys to hide."are you serious man? this is pretty serious, isn't it?" proclaimed hide."hey, whats this in the front seat?" asked Kelso as he draws a linen wrapped tubular object from the El Camino. "that's..." Leo starts, but is cut short due to a long lost memory from long ago.

in the sixteenth century, the man known as Leo was actually one of Confucius' only friends. he relied upon Leo for astronomy advice and life lessons. you could almost say he was Confucius' mentor. he was a steady practitioner of tai chi, and also an avid tea drinker and was a gifted man with many talents, but had a bad habit of frequenting marijuana dens on the outskirts of town. on one such occasion, Confucius followed him from his home and watched as he entered one such den of deviousness. when lei exited the den that night, he was met with the tip of a sword, a beautifully crafted tai chi sword. Confucius was furious with his best friend and most trusted adviser."you told me you were going to stop this foolishness Ang, you told me that long ago. and yet i find you here, in the dead of night, leaving that house of filth. you sadden me Ang, please, take this sword and leave. do not return here, or i shall cut you down myself." those words had cut Leo(Ang) deeper than any sword could. so he set off on his journey for truth, only to find something far greater than he could have ever imagined. it was a cold night, full of snow and ice, and all Leo had to his name was a thin blanket, his robes, and the sword. a chill ran up his spine, then a bolt of lightning struck him, but did not kill. instead, it strengthened him, made him more alive than he had ever been before. it was the quickening, the call of the immortals to do battle till only one stood. and so, since that fateful night, Leo had been the late nineteen-fifty's, he immigrated to America from china and began his "life" as an American citizen. when the Vietnam war broke out, he was drafted by the army and sent overseas where he would later distinguish himself in battle by running a troop transport truck through enemy lines to save his fellow soldiers on the other side, taking a bullet in the leg doing so. after being honorably discharged with a purple heart, he found himself with nowhere to go. either by a slip of fate, or some other trickery, a car full of jazz musicians picked him up and he was reintroduced to the life of a weed smoker. after that night, he hadn't had a clear thought process until one Duncan McLeod made his entrance into his life.

"Leo? Leo man, are you their?" jested hide as he poked him a couple of times. "yeah man, I'm still here, but i know whats going on, and its best if you guys get outta here. here Kelso man, gimme that cloth you have in your hands." Kelso hands him the cloth, and the gang clamors into the El Camino. hide rolls down the window as Leo is raising the garage door and asks " Leo, whatever this is about, i hope to see again man, you've been like a father to me. i love you man, we all do." Leo goes over to the car door, opens it, and gives hide a hug. "i hope i see you guys again too man, but if i don't, take care of this car, its the only thing i got left in this world except you guys. now go on, before i change my mind man." with tears in their eyes, the gang sped off, not knowing if they would ever see Leo again.

"so, Leo, or should i call you Ang, that is your real name, isn't it Ang?" taunted Duncan as he flashed his steel."not here man, not where everyone can see us in the open. i know where we can take care of our business. would you at least allow me that honor, Duncan?" Duncan's face went from strong willed to bewildered as the long haired hippy spilled forth words of honor and such."Yes Ang, but do not forget, one of us must die tonight. your town, your grounds. choose your arena." Duncan proclaimed."I've got the perfect spot man, follow me." they walked at least two miles before Leo and Duncan stopped in front of the water tower."up their man, that's where we shall fight" said Leo."so you have chosen, so it shall be. lead the way up, immortal." they climbed up and up until they were at the ledge where Kelso frequently fell from. the spray painted pot leaf was still their, faded as if years had passed instead of months. the lights of the water tower shone on them as the drew their weapons."one question man, howled you figure out my real name?" asked Leo."i read it from your immortal aura when i sensed the Call. it was in my head when i entered the HUB and found you sitting their with your friends. and it was even more present when i followed you to the Foreman's house. that is how i know your true name." Leo stood in his tai chi stance, almost as if he had been practicing for centuries and said "lets get this over with man, I'm not gonna live forever." Duncan raised his katana in a high arch, bringing it down on Leos blade hard, but Leo parried and slid under Duncan's blade, catching him in the underarm."very good hippy, now how about this!" Duncan went for a side swipe, but was met with yet another parry and a backslash to his thighs. Duncan staggered, not knowing what would happen next. he gathered his strength and stood up, balancing himself on his steel."you have great skill, although I'm not sure from where it came" said Duncan."is that all you have, McLeod, i thought you scottsmen were made of tougher mettle than this. its been centuries since i even picked up a sword, let alone practiced tai chi. come on!" Leo sprang into a crane stance and lunged at Duncan. Duncan juked to the left, bringing his sword to an upward thrust through Leo's gut. "is that all you have master swordsman, i thought you far easterners had more balance than that. guess not..." as Duncan drew his blood soaked blade from Leo's gut, he raised it up high for the death blow that would decapitate Leo and shouted "THEIR CAN BE ONLY ONE!" as he brought the sword down, Leo tucked, rolled, and sprang up sword point going straight into Duncan's chest. Duncan went down on his knees, knowing that this was his end."you have bested me Ang, now please, end my eternal wandering. take my head damn you!" shouted Duncan. Leo slid his blade out of Duncan's chest and obliged his enemies request. Duncan's head rolled from his shoulder to the top of the water tower and began to roll off, but Leo grabbed it, and put it next to Duncan's body. as soon as he had placed the dismembered head next to Duncan's corpse, lightning started flashing all around him, and he felt a surge of power course through his every molecule. this was the quickening, the power gained from taking the life of another immortal.

although Duncan McLeod's journey had ended in point-place, Wisconsin, Leo's journey had only just begun...again. he left Duncan's body on top of the water tower and started his search for the other immortals. none of the gang ever saw Leo again, but somehow they knew he was still alive, and they were happy at least for that.


End file.
